dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: John Marston vs Gyro Zeppeli
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two Old-Western Badasses settle the score between Guns, and Spinning orbs. One knows of its potential of absolute destruction, the other was completely unaware of its existence! With a JOJO Spinoff character mounted, and a Grizzled and battle-hardened Anti-Hero with his guns, and horse, it's a race to decide who deserves a prolonged life! Whose Stallion will take him to the end? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: ARMADILLO, AZ. The time was 11:52 PM. A young man on his horse arrived at Armadillo, looking for someone... As he dismounted himself from his steed, he walked around, trying to find his target... That target was John Marston, who just earlier in the day did a successful Train Robbery. He then found his target at the Saloon, knowing John Marston would be resting there for the night... He opened the doors. Everyone stopped, dead silent. Even Marston never saw such a decorated entity being able to captivate the hearts of DOZENS. John immediately approached the equivalent of a Sheriff... John Marston: Well I'll be... I never saw someone as luxurious as you, and still be of my kin! Gyro Zeppeli: Name's Gyro. Gyro Zeppeli. And I heard about your robbery. John Marston: Now wait a minute! The Train Robbery earlier today?! You must be bluffing! Everyone was laughing at Gyro as if the incident never happened... Gyro Zeppeli: HOLD IT!!! Once again, the area was dead silent. Gyro Zeppeli: Marston. I'm afraid you're going to have to come outside... John Marston: You know it was a long day, right? Gyro Zeppeli: Indeed. But now's not the time to sleep. Gyro then knocked Marston out with just a punch... Gyro Zeppeli: This man has committed a crime towards Armadillo! I shall finish what he has started on Horseback! And his bounty with all be shared equally! For by High Noon, the reward is YOURS! Everyone roared with applause as Gyro dragged Marston to his horse, and Gyro mounted his... As Marston regained consciousness, he found he was already on his horse. Gyro declared a challenge. Gyro Zeppeli: We will settle this tonight, on horseback. John Marston: Since when did you become Mr. High & Mighty, Mr. Blackwater Material?! Gyro Zeppeli: Then try to follow me if you're pissed off enough! Gyro then rode away, forcing Marston to follow him, but the horse is fast, Marston thought. So he pushed his to the limit... He eventually caught up, and the battle began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Gyro immediately went faster and faster, but Marston pulled out several throwing knives, and he threw one at Gyro's head. Gyro easily grazed the blade, averting death. Marston threw two more, but the blades barely touched as Gyro ducked... He put back his last knives for his Pistol: the Mauser Pistol. As Marston opened fire, Gyro's horse was getting mortally wounded. Gyro held on from falling, then used the Spin... Gyro: EAT MY STEEL BALL! The Orb was so fast, not even Marston could be able to evade it hitting his face, and spinning at the same time. John Marston: AHHHHHH! WHAT KIND OF CRAP CONTRAPTION IS THIS!?!? Gyro: ONE MORE THROW!! As the Steel Ball hit John Marston's face, his bones were even being grinded from the inside... John Marston: UUUUUWAAAAAA!!!!! He was sent flying off his Horse as she kept galloping without him. Gyro knew this was too easy. It can't be over THAT quick. With Marston's face in pain, not to mention internal bleeding, he got up and pulled out his Scoped Rifle: the Carcano Rifle. As he was looking into the scope, he found Gyro, who was unsuspectingly about to get shot. BANG!!! One of Gyro's Steed's legs were shot, preventing any use of the Golden Rectangle; Gyro's only chance at winning. But John wasn't done crumpling his foe's horse yet. He fired another shot, forcing Gyro to jump off his horse as she fell. To further add to the insult, Marston blew the Horse's brains out. Gyro now had no choice but to do the rest of the fight on his boots, the way people were forced to die while wearing at the time... But Gyro knew where John Marston is now... The firing provided a hint... John knew he was caught, thus he put away his Scoped Rifle, and pulled out his Revolver: the LeMat Revolver. As Gyro approached John, the Latter's DEADEYE ability activated. John fired at Gyro, hoping multiple exit wounds should finish the job. BANGBANGBANGABNG!!! Gyro crumpled, knowing he might actually lose without the Golden Rectangle. As he felt Death's Embrace feeling for his soul, he saw a four legged entity; a horse coming at him. Gyro: One of the... (Coughs) Horses of the Apocalypse? (Coughs hard.) No. It's my last chance at VICTORY! As John was about to use his Buffalo Rifle to finish off Gyro in one last shot, he somehow mustered the energy to get back up. He then limped hard to the horse as John was about to sacrifice it. John Marston: You go any further, I'm slaying my own horse for meat! Gyro: You think you can stoop so low as killing an innocent lifeform to consume it?! EAT MY STEEL BALL! Gyro's Steel Ball didn't hit the head this time. Rather, the trigger hand; effectively disabling it. John Marston: Damn, son! Do you even have a gun?! Gyro: I don't need one. That role rightfully belongs to my old friend... If only he knew I'm still alive. But it's now over. Gyro kicked Marston to the ground as he hopped on the latter's horse, ready to finish him off. John had only one last chance left; he has yet to fire with his Buffalo Rifle, but if he did, it would cause massive recoil. He decided to a Reverse Grip to comfort his disabled hand. Gyro: GOLDEN ROTATION! Gyro then charged at Marston as he was about to throw another Steel Ball. John's Chest was being grinded, but this was his last chance as he saw a supernatural being; a Stand. Perfect, John thought. if he shot it in the head, it will negate the attack! What John didn't know is that it could do MUCH MORE... Gyro: IT CAN OVERCOME THE DIMENSIONAL WALL! John: Oh yeah, partner? Can it overcome THIS?! As the Stand charged at John, he shot it at the head with his rifle. As a result, Gyro's head EXPLODED like a Fragmentation Grenade. John Marston: It's over, buddy. You had a wager, you paid your own price; a long-ass interruption. Sorry, man, but I'm going back to Armadillo now. It was a very decisive battle, it could've even end with Gyro winning, but Redemption for John Marston has returned as he told a tale of someone who would never touch a gun... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: LOOKS LIKE GYRO ZEPPELI JUST GOT RETIRED! THE WINNER IS... JOHN MARSTON! John Marston is from RED DEAD REDEMPTION, owned by ROCKSTAR NORTH. Gyro Zeppeli is from JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, owned by Shueisha. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Old West Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts